My Queen
by Song Of Hope
Summary: It's been years since Yumemi last saw Munto. He's been far to busy uniting the Kingdoms of the Heavens, as well as the Heavens with the Lower World, and repeatedly refusing the hand of Princess Kako. What happens when he suddenly shows up the day before Yumemi turns 20? R


**Song Of Hope: First Munto fanfic! R&R**

It's been a while since the Heavens fell to the Earth and they came to the awareness of the presence of the Heavenly Beings, and the Heavenly Beings accepted humans as equals. It's been almost three years. Using Akuto, they managed to move the Heavens into the ocean after taking a long time to ban together the kingdoms of the Heavens. It took a year and a half to do that, but now, with all eight of the kingdoms of the Heavens still separate, they were on their own small continent, and not sitting on top of other countries as they had been before. The governments of the world had been pestering Munto to take a human bride, the Japanese government especially pestering him to take Princess Kako as his bride, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet. First, he had to wait, and as much as it killed him, he waited. And the time was coming very soon.

* * *

Yumemi, a 19, turning 20 tomorrow, year old woman, was sitting on the couch, still in her school uniform, helping her little brother with his homework while the TV was on in the background, neither of them really paying any attention to it.

"So, what do you get after that?"

"Um, x = 4?" She nodded.

"Yeah, you got it right! Now, try this one on your own. 4x + 13 = 5x + 2." He started working on it as her thoughts slipped to a certain someone. Munto. She hadn't actually seen him since he came to visit her when she was in high school on that one day. After that, he had gotten far too busy with organizing peace between the Magical Kingdoms and the other kingdoms of the Heavens, as well as trying to organize peace between the Heavens and the Lower World, since they were now joined together. She was always a bit nervous whenever she saw him on TV, mostly because she knew that he didn't really know how things worked in the Lower World, and knew that he was too stubborn to ask and would look to figure it out on his own. She also knew that the Japanese was pressing for him to marry Princess Kako once she was of age, even though purity in the Japanese bloodlines was far more important than the status of a person, because they wanted to have the strength of the armies of the Magical Kingdom on their side, and Kako wouldn't be inheriting the Chrysanthemum Throne, and therefore, it wouldn't actually affect the bloodline of the Imperial Family by having any of its future rulers any less than fully Japanese. Munto had publicly refused every time, and it always came to a relief to Yumemi.

"I got it!" Her brother's exclamation snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at him and smiled.

"And what's the answer?"

"X = 11!" She nodded.

"That's exactly right." There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it. Now, figure this one out. 7x – 19 = 9x + 2." He got to work on that as she got up to go to answer the door. She was very surprised to see who it was when she opened it up. "Munto!" He smiled at her. She wasn't as short looking standing next to him anymore, but she was still about a head shorter, and still looked small next to him.

"May I come in?" She nodded and moved aside so he could get in. Chikara was still working hard on that problem. Munto looked down on his paper.

"X = 4? X = 11? You Lower Beings have weird ways of doing math. 4 is just 4 and 11 is just 11." Yumemi smiled.

"It's an equation. The x represents and unknown number or an unknown variable. You use the known numbers to figure out what x is. Did you figure it out yet Chikara?" He shook his head.

"No! This one is too hard!"

"If the number next to x on one side is smaller than the other, but has a number added to it that's smaller or a number subtracted from it that's larger than the number added or subtracted on, then x has to be negative. Work with it like that." He nodded and started working on the problem again.

"I still do not get it. We learn how to add, multiply, and that is it. We have never needed such complex equations in the Heavens."

"That's because he Heavens didn't have people like computer programmers who use equations far more complex to create programs." He smiled, but then got that normal serious look on his face.

"Yumemi, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Her heart sped up quickly.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I would rather do it somewhere more private." That wasn't doing anything to help calm down her heart. A light blush appeared on her face.

"Um, oh-okay. Where would you rather do it?"

"How about in the Magical Kingdom?" Her eyes widened.

"But, it's so far away from here." He smiled.

"Yumemi, we have crossed the boundaries of Space and Time together. Do you think that getting to the Magical Kingdom will take long?" She shook her head. "Then I suggest we get going." He picked her up in a princess lift/bridal style, and started flying away. Chikara smiled.

"I got it! X = – 10.5!" He looked around. "Sis?"

* * *

Yumemi buried her head in Munto's chest. She wasn't all that scared of flying, but it was hard to look around while flying unless you're used to it, which Yumemi was not. Munto was, because he was easily flying towards the Magical Kingdom. The new continent that they were on was named Akuto. The Magical Kingdom was right in the middle of that continent. Munto flew on by, past cities and small villages, all very elaborate and made purely of Akuto. It wasn't very long before they reached the Magical Kingdom. It was in the Pacific Ocean, and so it was much later there than it was in Japan. It was actually nighttime in the Magical Kingdom. They landed in the courtyard, where Munto gently put her down.

"So, Munto, what did you want to talk to me about that you had to bring me all the way to the Magical Kingdom for?" He turned away from her and looked up at the full moon.

"Somehow, even though it looks much smaller, the moon is somehow more beautiful down here."

"Munto?" He turned back to her.

"It is a tradition for anyone of the Heavens, but more importantly those of the Magical Kingdom, to do this in the light of the full moon in the courtyard of the Royal Palace, comer and royal alike, and since tomorrow is not a full moon, I must do it now." He held out his hand, and what looked like a pure gold bracelet with an intricate vine like pattern formed. "I have learned much about the Lower World's courtship customs, but they are very strange, and so I shall follow my own. Yumemi, you are the light that shines in this world of darkness, filled with corruption and hatred. You are more than just Yumemi Hidaka. You are the Girl of Destiny, the one who opened the Heavens, and the one who took my heart with the stealth of the highest of warrior. Please, allow me to have the immeasurable honor to take you to be my wife, and the future Queen of the Magical Kingdom." She was in absolute shock. Was he proposing to her? But she was just a normal human, a Lower Being. Why would he, Lord Munto, King of the Magical Kingdom of the Heavens, want her to not only be his wife, but his future queen? But more importantly, did she really reciprocate his feelings? Why did she ask herself that? She already knew the answer.

"Munto, I'm just, just so surprised. I'm just a normal girl, and I'm also a Lower Being. I'm not even a Heavenly Being like you are. I'm certainly not fit to rule an entire kingdom, especially a kingdom filled with people who aren't my kind. Are you sure you want me to be your Queen?" He smiled.

"There isn't anyone else I would rather have by my side, ruling with me." She smiled.

"Then yes. I will be your Queen." He smiled. "Now, which arm does the bracelet go on?" He laughed.

"It's not a bracelet." He unclasped it and then put it around her neck. "It is more of a, what do you Lower Beings call it? A choker, I think. I find it a terrible name for such a wonderful piece of jewelry." He clasped it, and instantly it changed to perfectly form to the shape of her neck. "It is known as a Declaration Lace, and will only actually form if two people truly hold a deep love for each other that will withstand the test of time." She looked at his neck, but saw none of the sort.

"Why don't you have one then?"

"I do." He showed her his wrist, which held one. "Our customs for courtship are far different than yours. But I did obey one of the laws of courtship for your country." Her eyes widened.

"You knew I couldn't get married until I was 20, unless I had my parents permission." He nodded.

"And if the fathers of Lower Beings are anything like the fathers of Heavenly Beings, they are far too over protective of their children, especially their daughters." She thought of her father.

"You're not wrong. My father wouldn't have let me even see you if you had asked to marry me before I was 20." He nodded.

"The marrying age of the Heavens is 15, and I would've asked you far before this moment, but there are certain laws of your country that I must abide to, even though I am not from there. It might not hold me back, but they certainly hold you back, and keep you away from me, for you are bound to them, unlike me. But, now that I can court you and have courted you, I shall no longer have to worry." She gave him a very confused look.

"Worry about what Munto?"

"That some other unworthy man, Lower or Heavenly Being alike, would court you first, before I could have my chance." She smiled at him.

"Munto, my heart has and always will belong to you, and only you. I think it's been like that ever since I first met you, and I was too scared to realize it. I was also aware of the boundary that kept us apart, but now that it's been broken, we really can be together." He smiled down at her and nodded.

"Yes, we can. Not the Time Space Passage, and not society, will keep us apart anymore." He lowered himself down slightly. "So, no one can forbid us from doing this together." She blushed and understood what he meant. She stood on her tippy toes as he bent down so that they could meet in the middle together in a passionate encounter. She tried to not worry about how she's never kissed anyone before. She really just let her instincts take over, which actually made the kiss very enjoyable. She was a bit surprised when Munto nipped at her lips, but it was intoxicating. She couldn't help but release a small moan as they passionately kissed while she entangled her fingers in his hair. He pulled her closer to him, pulling them both into the kiss further. They heard a quiet cough meant to get their attention. They both stopped kissing and turned to see Rui.

"I take it she said yes?" They both smiled. "I shall get started on the preparations for the wedding." Yumemi looked confused.

"Wait, you'll be preparing for the wedding? But-" Rui cut her off.

"Here it is customary for the, as you say, 'best friend' of the groom to prepare the wedding. He 'best friend' of the bride just helps her prepare for the, what you call the 'honeymoon,' but since neither of your friends are educated in that, Lady Ryuley will do that instead. She will also educate you in the wedding customs, which are quite different from the Lower World wedding customs. But, shouldn't you be getting back to your own home now?" She realized he was right. Her mother and father would be very worried. She looked up at Munto, her now fiancé.

"He's right. My parents will freak out if I'm not back soon. Chikara is probably wondering where I am too." He nodded.

"Right. Not to mention, I must present your family with this." His open hand conjured up two hand mirrors, both oval in shape, with intricate designs on them. "It is a magical mirror that will connect your family with you. It is customary for a bride to not lose her connection with her family. You can also bring them here and send them home whenever you wish." She took one of the mirrors and smiled at him.

"Thank you Munto." He nodded.

"Now, let us get you home." He princess lifted/bridal style picked her up and flew away, taking her home.

**Song Of Hope: I'm thinking about making a sequel. I did leave so much open, but I don't want to become too absorbed in this fandom. I'm trying to find a balance between my Beyblade Metal Fight and my Ninjago addictions. Oh well. R&R**


End file.
